


A Morning in Ba Sing Se

by kataratano



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar - Fandom, Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Aang/Katara - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kataang - Freeform, Kataang Week, Katara - Freeform, Katara Needs a Hug, Oneshot, aang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataratano/pseuds/kataratano
Summary: Aang, Katara and Sokka are having breakfast on a Sunday morning. Sokka won’t shut up about how they are giving him the “oogies”.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 13





	A Morning in Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

> \- I’m new to writing so I hope you guys like it.  
> \- I don’t own Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> \- Sorry it’s short :/

Katara walked out of her room and walked down the hallway. Aang and Sokka had been up for a while now, it wasn’t like Sokka to be up this early aang on the other hand always seemed to be up at this time. Aang liked to get up early to practice his water bending, he liked how fresh and dewy the atmosphere was, it was perfect for practice. 

“Katara!” Aang called out from the garden. Katara walked over to aang slowly she wasn’t very energetic this morning. “Yes?” she said softly, Aang said, “have a look at this, I’ve been working on it all morning!” Aang proceeded to lift the water from the fountain and sculpt it into a little ice cube, then he changed it to a sphere and then to a heart. 

Katara was impressed, she wasn’t that good at sculpting ice like that so it would always amaze her. “Wow Aang, that was amazing” even though Aang would do things like this for her all the time she always found it sweet. She took the little heart into her hands and placed it down next to her. 

Still not fully woken up, Katara walked closer to Aang and gave him a soft kiss. “Kat, what’s up, you seem upset?” Aang asked, even when Katara seemed happy she was still duller than she used to be. Aang missed her smile and the way she would laugh at his stupid dad jokes. Katara lying said “I’m fine, I’m just tired” Katara hadn’t been very happy for a while now, and almost everyone had noticed not just Aang. Aang did know that she was lying when she said she was fine, he could nearly always tell. “Sweetie, I know you’re not fine. Please talk to me, tell me what I can do to make you feel better”. Katara stared at him trying to muster out the words, but she couldn’t. She didn’t say anything she just hugged Aang, Aang just hugging her was enough to make her feel better. 

Sokka walked out into the garden carrying breakfast, he yelled out to Aang and Katara “why are you two always giving me oogies?”. Aang rolled his eyes and replied, “Sokka why are you always interrupting our moments?”. Sokka continued to walk over. “Sokka what’d you cook?, please tell me it’s not those horrible waffles again” Katara said sleepily, she still wasn’t fully awake, she was hoping that some breakfast nice breakfast would cheer her up. Sokka replied sadly “you thought my waffles were bad? Suki said they were amazing when I cooked them for her”. Katara and Aang giggled, aang replied: “well, we’re not Suki”.

“Stuff you” Sokka called out, “I could care less what you think”. Katara laughed in Aangs arms, Aang smiled at her. He could finally see that smile creeping onto her face. “Katara you’re looking better already”. They proceeded to eat breakfast as they watched the sunrise, but by the time they finished Sokka had almost had enough of their antics and it was giving him the “oogies” so he crawled back inside. Katara fell asleep again in Aang's arms peacefully as Aang stroked her hair. There was a long day ahead but they weren’t ready to start it yet...


End file.
